Julian Cullen
by cherryrose89
Summary: Jenny has just moved to Forks where she meets the Cullen family. Who is the boy with the deep blue eyes and impossibly white hair? will Jenny be the one to fill his heart with love? Who else has their eyes on her? Canon pairings and Lemons!
1. The Move

**AN: storyline is mine but unfortunately, these wonderful characters belong to L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice :)**

chapter 1  
the move

**JENNY POV**

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon and my mum and I had just arrived in the town of Forks, my new home to be since my mum decided to move in with her new boyfriend which she met in an online chat room. I already missed my old friends and big city life. Los Angeles had been my home for as long as I can remember. Looking out at all the green and brown passing me, I could already tell that my life here would be very different to what I was used to. No more going to the mall after school, sneaking out to parties down the road or last minute trips to the movies. Anything fun here was about an hours drive away. My name is Jenny Thornton, I'm 16yrs old and I've just gone from city chick to small town, country bumpkin in less than 24hrs. GREAT!

**ALICE POV** (two weeks prior)

I was lying on my bed flicking through my new Vogue magazine when I had the vision. My new best friend would be moving to Forks and I was super excited! She had amazing taste in clothes, she was outgoing and smart and most of all, she would be the one to tame my brothers heart and open his eyes to the world around him.

Julian Cullen, the forks bad boy. Notorious for perfect grades without trying, breaking girls hearts with his good looks and being unattainable. He'd rather be by himself or with his family than have real friends.

Julian is different to the rest of our family though, we are all vampires but he is a shadow man. He's the only one in our family who ages and he has grown a lot since we first adopted him into our family 13 years ago. He was an adorable 3yr old with deep blue eyes framed with black lashes, dark eyebrows with thick super blond hair which was so blond that it was white and we couldn't resist taking him in after the other shadow men threw him out into the human world and left him for dead. When they carved his name in the rune stave they didn't expect a baby to appear. They also didn't expect him to grow.

So now, here we are, 9 vampires, a werewolf and a shadow man, all living happily together (well in the same area as Renesmee and Jacob Black who are now married and are living on the Reservation with their children) and about to have our family extended again! Don't you just love a happy ending?

**JENNY POV**

"Aaaahhhh...I've finally finished." I flopped backwards on my bed and studied my new room which was now all set up in our new house. all my clothes were now unpacked and put away, a vanity with a mirror which was full of my cosmetics and perfume stood to the right of my room and a small bookshelf stood to the left of my bed it was actually a pretty nice room, big, with cream colored carpet, white walls which would match any color I decided to deck it out my bed with. A gorgeous wooden bed frame, dark, with a beautiful floral design on the posts stood against one wall with a gorgeous white flowing mosquito net surrounding it. A princess' bed was what I referred beds like this to when I was younger. I had always wanted one and now I had one. Yay me! I had one more day of rest and relaxation before I started school here so I knew exactly what I would be doing tomorrow- SHOPPING! Even if it meant having to drive an hour.

Unlike my old private school- this one didn't have school uniforms! HELL YEAH! So ill need to buy something sexy but not slutty, smart but not prudish, stylish but not too much. Gotta make a good impression! Wish I had someone who could come along with me. Maybe ill meet someone tomorrow...

**ALICE POV**

Looks like I'm heading to the mall tomorrow! I can't wait!


	2. The Mall

Chapter 2  
the mall

**JENNY POV**

Another cloudy day. I don't think ill get to tan much in this weather. Sigh! I get up out of my princess bed and head down stairs for some fruit and yoghurt before heading to my bathroom - yes, I now have my own bathroom! - and jump in the shower. Looking through my closet, I realize I don't really have anything to wear in this cloudy, cold weather. Good thing I'm going shopping today! I throw on some dark denim skinny jeans, a cute floral top and a black cardigan with my favorite ballet flats and head to garage where my new car awaits me. A black Suzuki swift. I didn't have a car back in L.A. and I was totally surprised when my mum and her bf revealed my new car to me when we arrived at our new house! Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.

I finally found my way to the mall in Seattle and parked my car, as I was getting out a small silver convertible pulled in next to me. A small pixie like girl jumped out of the car, then an average height brunette and a tall blonde followed last. They were all model gorgeous with weird golden eyes and pale skin and they had quite good taste in clothing and I felt my hopes of shopping with someone and making new friends rise.

**ALICE POV**  
(jenny speaking is in italics.)

Jenny was just as stunning in real life as she was in my vision. Average height, long golden hair, deep green eyes and light golden tanned skin, she was also wearing very nice clothes which made me feel so much better about today. Clearly she didn't need my help in that department.

"Hey, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie and Bella, my sisters" I grinned at Jenny and strode over to compliment her on her style. "I love your top, it's gorgeous! Where did you get it?". _"I got it back in L.A. I just moved here actually and need some new clothes for the weather here"._ "Oh where did you move to? We live in Forks". _"Oh really? I just moved there yesterday! I'm Jenny by the way"._ "Well Jenny, do you want to come shopping with us then?". _"That would be awesome, thanks"_. We all linked arms and headed towards the entrance. Eeeeep! This is so awesome!

**JENNY POV**

The shopping here isn't as good as back home but I guess ill have to get used to it. At least I have new friends who are actually from my new town and who also are the same age as me, except Rosalie. They also told me that their brothers Emmett and Jasper were in the year above us with Rose but Edward and Julian were in the same grade as us. At least school won't be awkward and lonesome on my first day. We spent hours shopping and picking out heaps of new outfits for me. Then we all went to get our hair and nails done. I found out they have quite a big family. Four brothers and the three girls all living in one house with their parents. They had invited me over to hang out next weekend and I couldn't wait! Lying in my bed that night, I was exhausted but happy. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	3. First Day

Chapter 3  
first day

**JENNY POV**

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. My bedside clock told me it was 6.30am. Way too early then when I normally wake up but I couldn't get back to sleep. I practically ran to the bathroom to prepare for the day. after showering, putting on a little mascara and throwing my hair up into a messy bun with a white ribbon tied around it, I sprayed some perfume- Anna Sui, secret wish romance, threw on my new black and cream with lace bra and panty set and stood in front of my wardrobe. what to wear...what to wear...I had gone to sleep picturing different clothing combinations for my first day but still hadn't decided on anything. Sigh. looking through it a bit more, I decided on a high waist floral skirt that was navy with cute little pink, orange and white flowers all over it that came to just above my knees, a long sleeve black cotton top with a v neck and some navy blue stockings and some cute white flats. I wouldn't need a cardigan because the long sleeves were enough to keep me warm. I took my time eating some cereal before jumping into my swift and heading to my new school.

The school itself didn't look too bad. Large high red brick buildings with white trimmings and a large sign out the front saying 'Welcome to Forks High, home of the Spartans' in bronze. I parked my car and sat there for a few seconds just taking it all in. Alice, Rose and Bella pulled up next to me a minute later and waved. I waved back and stepped out of my car after glancing in the mirror. Alice was wearing cute strapless white dress with black buttons and a black ribbon around the middle that ties in the back with some black ballet flats, rose was wearing a tight fitting red v neck t-shirt with blue hipster jeans and simple white heels and a white cardigan and Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, and a green tank top with a black cardigan and some black converse shoes. The girls praised my outfit and then we all linked arms and headed towards the canteen dining area to where the Cullen brothers were seated.

I felt all eyes on me as I strode into the canteen but I kept my head up and my eyes straight ahead. Three gorgeous guys sat at a large table talking amongst themselves while the fourth guy laid with his head against the table listening to his Ipod. The guy with the bronze colored hair looked up and smiled and the big burly guy with dark short curly hair and the blond one with longish wavy hair followed. The fourth guy with the Ipod didn't notice. When we reached the table all the girls went to their partners and kissed them lightly on their lips. If I hadn't been told the day before that they weren't all blood related I would have stopped and stared in shock.

"Guys, this is Jenny Thornton, she just moved here from L.A. on Saturday and she's our new best friend!" chirped Alice. _"Hey guys"_. "Hey Jenny" the three guys all responded and introduced themselves- Edward with the bronze hair, Jasper with the wavy blond and Emmett with the short dark curly hair and big buff body . Alice went over and poked the fourth guy on the arm. He looked up with an annoyed face until Alice pointed in the direction of me. I waved and gave a small smile. I was too shocked to say anything without sounding like a babbling idiot. The fourth guy was gorgeous! absolutely stunning, snow white hair which was kind of short, messy and had a side fringe, a bit like those emo haircuts that I saw on some guys back in L.A, stunning deep blue eyes framed by dark brown/black lashes and dark eyebrows. He was SO FREAKIN HOT! I felt myself blush a little then turn away. His annoyed face had turned blank and he sat there just staring at me. When he first looked up I saw a brief flash of shock and awe cross his face but it was gone a second later. I looked at Alice who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And this is Julian. He's not very social but maybe he'll come around. Do you want to go to the office now and get your timetable?" _"Umm, yeah, ok". _We waved goodbye to everyone and Alice linked our arms and we were off.


	4. Out of the corner of my eye

Chapter 4  
out the corner of my eye

**JENNY POV**

My first class was art with Alice and surprisingly Julian. We sat at a table at the back of the room while our art teacher Mrs. Robinson walked around handing out large pieces of paper. "Class, please collect some pastels from the box at the front of the room. Once you're back at your seat I want you to draw, just draw, don't think. Let your emotions pour out onto the paper in front of you. Once you're finished, think about what you've drawn and then see if you can explain to me a little bit about what it is about. Start now! You have 30 minutes". I picked my pastels absentmindedley, blue, black, white and started to draw.

**JULIAN POV**

I was looking at jenny out of the corner of my eye. My hand drawing on the paper randomly as I looked on, studying her features. Jenny was gorgeous, innocent, enchanting. I almost lost my cool composure when Alice poked me and I looked up to where she was pointing. She was like the sun, warm and inviting, drawing me into her warmth. I could look at her all day. There must be something about her otherwise she wouldn't be sitting with us. I wonder what Alice saw. Maybe if I get to know her a bit better, this little boy crush would go away. No one can be that beautiful and have the personality as well. There has to be a flaw somewhere. She sure is good to look at. I know my sisters are beautiful and have nice personalities but they were nice and decent looking before they became vampires, the rest of their beauty, they attribute to their vampirism. It makes them so attractive to humans. A moth to a light. Pulling them in. lucky they are vegetarian otherwise we wouldn't be able to live in this small town. If they went by their real diet then the town would be dry and empty well within a week. Hmmm...jenny...I looked down at my picture to redirect my mind and was shocked at what I had drawn. It was jenny. My view of Jenny from where I sat. I had drawn jenny drawing on her piece of paper in our art class. FML. There was definitely something wrong with me. I looked up and saw Alice looking at my paper; she looked up and grinned at me. She knows! She knew! She knows something about Jenny! and I bet it involves me. I don't know if I think it a good or bad thing.

**JENNY POV**

I looked down at my drawing and almost fell off my chair! I had drawn Julian and I didn't even realize it until it was done. I had drawn a picture of how I saw him this morning when he looked up at me. OH MY GOD! I quickly folded my drawing and put it in my bag. Better start again and this time PAY ATTENTION! I got up and quickly got another piece of paper from the front of my room, avoiding Alice's eyes. When Mrs Robsinson told us to stop, I quickly finished my sketch of a city skyline. I would say that I miss the big city but living here hasn't been bad so far.

At lunch we all headed to the canteen. Only Julian came to the food line and purchased food. I ended up buying a chocolate muffin, a chicken Caesar wrap and a tropical juice. Julian bought a soda, a meat pie and some tater tots. We headed back to our table where everyone was seated already with a tray of food in front of them. I guess the other guys just purchase food for their girlfriends at the same time as they get theirs.

I ended up sitting across from Julian as it was the only seat left at the table. It was a bit awkward and we were both trying to look elsewhere. I didn't have to do that for long as a group of guys and girls walked up to introduce themselves. I met Summer, Dee, Tom, Audrey, Michael and Zach. There were two other girls with them; Rachel and Tia who didn't even bother trying to introduce them selves and just tried to make conversation the whole time with Julian who was blatantly ignoring them with his earphones on and his Ipod turned up load. I felt relieved at this but didn't know why. The group asked me a few questions like where I moved from, what classes am I in, how come I moved to Forks and what kinds of things I was interested in. I answered all of their questions and eventually they left to go eat their lunch. I went to turn back towards the rest of the table but not before sneaking a peak at Julian who now had his head on the table. Sigh. He's just so gorgeous. I wish he was more open. I took a sip of my juice and started eating my lunch while listening to the others talk.

**JULIAN POV**

I sat there and watched her eat, so graceful and delicately, she made eating look good. She could make everything look good. Sigh. She would never be interested in a guy like me. She would probably be into Tom Locke, one of the football jocks. Not some skinny, shy guy like me. The first girl to catch my eye and we probably don't even have anything in common. Just great.

After school I decided to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was headed, I just walked. I needed to think and clear my head of Jenny. I couldn't let a girl I barely knew affect me like this. It wasn't healthy. I ended up taking short cut through the woods on my way to a small bubbling stream that I knew about. It ran behind some of the houses but I wasn't sure if many people knew it was actually there. It was a nice, peaceful and beautiful place. Wild flowers grew near by and there were some big round boulders that I could sit on. I took out my sketch pad and a pencil and let my mind go. I liked to draw and I've drawn this stream a few times but from different angles. I didn't hear the crunch of twigs behind me until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see who it was.


	5. The Stream

Chapter 5

The stream

**JENNY POV**

I was lying on my bed just relaxing after school. I could hear a stream bubbling that didn't sound too far away. I decided to go find it. It might be nice. I swapped my ballet flats for some white gumboots and stepped out into my backyard. I found a small trail not far in from the woods behind my house and followed it toward the sound of the stream.

What I didn't expect to find when I arrived was Julian, perched upon a boulder with a sketch pad in hand. He was studying the stream and flowers. I watched as his beautiful hand flew across the page creating something I couldn't see. I decided to take a closer look and moved towards him. He didn't seem to hear me as I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around wildly to see who it was and came face to face with me.

A small grin was making its way to the corner of his mouth and he said "You scared me" in a quiet voice that I almost missed. _"I'm sorry". _I said whilst looking at him. He looked away and back down to his art work. Seeing him smile was worth scaring him even if I didn't do it on purpose and even if it wasn't a full smile. He had me hypnotized that I missed what he just said. _"Pardon?"_. "What are you doing here Jenny_?". "I could ask you the same thing but it seems like we're here for the same reason. I can hear the stream from my bedroom window and I came down to investigate. I didn't expect to find you here. Do you live nearby?"_. "No, I live kind of out of town but I can always get one of my siblings to pick me up. I just came here to clear my head and relax. I come here often just to draw the scenery. It's beautiful, don't you think?". Jenny looked around for the first time and gasped. _"It is beautiful."_ All around her were small patches of wild flowers in orange, purple and white amongst green ferns, a few large trees and big round boulders all flanking the edge of a clear steam about a meter wide. The water was rushing through the stream and it was so beautiful and relaxing to listen to. Jenny smiled.

**JULIAN POV**

I watched Jenny taking in the surrounding beauty. She outshone everything in this small clearing with her beauty. I watched as she made her way to a boulder a little bit across from me and sat down, not paying me any attention. I quickly sketched her into my picture. It was like she was meant to be in it. I looked up and she was smiling at me. I smiled back. There was a weird feeling in my stomach but I pushed it aside. Maybe I was getting sick?

"_So tell me about yourself? Your family? Was everyone adopted?"._ I looked up at her. "Yeah, everyone was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. All when we were babies. We all came from different orphanages. Broken families." I lied to her about the orphanages but what else could I really say? 'Hey Jenny, all my siblings, well most of them are over 100 years old. They're vampires. The good kind. They don't drink human blood. And me? I am a shadow man. I came from another world. Abandoned as a baby by the other shadow men when they tried creating a new one of them. They didn't expect a baby to appear when they carved my name!'. The orphanage lie was the one we gave everyone. "Umm. There's not too much to know about my family really. Carlisle's a doctor and that's about it. Nothing interesting about me". _"I'm sure there is. What kind of things are you into besides art?". "_Music, reading, that's about it. What about you_?"._ _"Well I moved from L.A. with my mum. I like shopping, reading, music and animals. Haha. I guess there's not much to me either."_ She shrugged. "Why Forks?". _"My mum's new boyfriend. She met him online a few years back and they only just got together recently but they decided that they liked each other enough that we packed up and moved. You might know him. Mark Newton? He owns 'Newton's Outfitters'."_ "Ah, yeah I know him." I looked up at the sky to see that it had started to get darker. "We should head home before it gets to dark.". _"Ok"._

I stood up and waited for Jenny to join me before we headed off down the trail. I would walk her to her house then teleport back home when I was around the corner. We walked side by side. Our hands occasionally brushing against each other. It felt like there was electricity between us. I was so aware of her body so close to mine. I caught her looking at me a few times. Maybe there was something on my face? It made me feel a bit nervous. We finally reached her house and I walked her to her door. "See you at school". I turned to go but Jenny grabbed my hand. _"Uh, thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow. Will you be alright getting home?"_ "You're welcome and Yep. I'll just call someone now." We smiled at each other, our hands still holding. I suddenly realized this and put my hand in my jacket. "Bye Jenny." I said and I walked away. Jenny was driving me crazy and I didn't know why. Alice has probably told everyone at home about today already. Sigh. Time to face the music. Stupid family and their stupid vampire abilities. I thought about my room and when I was sure no one was looking, I spun on the spot and dissapeared.


	6. The Weekend

Chapter 6

The weekend

**JENNY POV**

During the week I got closer with the Cullen's and closer with Julian. Everyone was shocked to see that he actually spoke to me. I got a few dirty looks from girls but nothing to keep me worried. It was now Friday night and I was at the Cullen's house in one of the spare bathrooms. I had just showered and was in my new pajamas that I bought with the girls the other day. We all got matching PJ's but in different colors. Bella in blue and white; Alice in yellow and white; Rose in red and white and me in greens. They were tank tops with short shorts that had a striped pattern and were trimmed with lace. Girly and cute but still sexy.

I let my hair down from its messy bun and put some moisturizer on my face and legs. I applied some deodorant and left the room. The Cullen's live in a three story house and the girls all had the top floor. The spare bathroom was on the first floor. I began walking up the stairs past a few closed doors. I could hear someone playing the piano from behind one door and yelling and some wrestling noises coming from behind another door. As I was about to pass the last door on the second landing it opened and Julian stepped out and bumped into me. He had his Ipod and earphones in so no wonder he didn't notice me coming up the stairs. I stumbled backwards but he put an arm out to grab me. "Whoa! Sorry Jenny, I didn't see you there. Are you OK_?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shocked. What are you up to?"_ I took a second for him to snap out of whatever he was thinking and reply to me. His eyes slowly took in my appearance. I blushed. "Not much, I was just getting something to eat. Wanna join me?" _"Uh, yeah, let me just run and tell Alice."_

All the others had already had dinner before I arrived so it was just me and Julian that needed food. I half ran back down the stairs and knocked into Julian again on the way. _"Oomph!" _**CRASH**_ "We have got to stop doing that!"_ I opened my eyes and saw that I was half lying on Julian. I sucked in my breath. My body suddenly became hyper aware of what position we were in and heat pooled in my cheeks. I must be as red as a beetroot! I scrambled off Julian and put a hand out to help him up. _"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! That was totally my fault. I shouldn't have come down the stairs too fast. Ah shit, look at your mums dining room!"_

**JULIAN POV**

Seeing Jenny in those cute pajamas that were so innocent and sexy clouded my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about those long golden legs and her body underneath mine while we made love. She wasn't wearing a bra either. Damn teenage hormones. If I thought about her any longer I was going to have a boner! Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…..I opened the fridge and got out some left over spaghetti and piled it onto two plates. I heated them up and was just taking them to the kitchen table when I collided with Jenny AGAIN! Our dinner smashed to the tiles and spaghetti went everywhere else except on us. Jenny landed on top of me and almost knocked me out. The feel of her body against mine was too much. I closed my eyes for a second as she scrambled off me. THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS, THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS. PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T GET A BONER! I would never be able to look at her again if that happened. Talk about awkward.

She helped me to my feet and we looked around at the mess we had made together. I ignored her apology and her ramblings and stood there in shock. Jenny rushed forward to start cleaning up. I noticed it had suddenly gone very quiet in our house. Jenny wouldn't have been able to tell but I sure could. A second later, I knew why. _"Ouch! I've cut myself. Do you have a band aid?"_ Jenny abandoned her pile of spaghetti and broken plates and turned around. Of course Alice had seen this and taken everyone out of the house. They would be back soon. Even if they are vegetarians, they still won't take a chance and risk slipping up.

I took her towards the spare bathroom on the first floor and rinsed her finger under the water. I sat her on the edge of the tub and got a band aid out from under the sink and wrapped it around her finger. Both of us were silent the whole time. I finally looked up and met Jenny's eyes. "So, what would you like for dinner?"

**JENNY POV**

We ended up getting some Chinese and sharing it for dinner. We didn't talk much. I guess we were both thinking about earlier. Well I know I was. Julian was gentle and his hands so soft when he fixed my finger up. He didn't let me touch any more of our mess and instead gave me the phone and a bunch of takeaway menus and told me to order some dinner for us.

After dinner we both said goodnight and parted ways. I headed up to the third floor and knocked on Alice's door. It opened straight away to reveal three girls in our matching pajamas, girly magazines, nail polish, chocolate, DVD's and popcorn scattered on the bedroom floor.

"Finally! Now we can start the real fun. Jenny, what color do you want for your toes?" Alice then proceeded to hold up an organized clear makeup bag with about fifty different nail polish colors. I chose red and Rosalie started painting my nails while Alice attacked my hair. Bella just laughed and proceeded to ask me if I wanted to watch a movie, listen to music or read a magazine? We put some music on and ended up discussing boys and school. "SOOOO….Jenny, seen anyone you like at school?" Rosalie put her hands on her knees and leant forward with an eager face. Alice lent in too while Bella just laughed and relaxed back against the wall_. "No, not really. I guess I don't really know any of the guys well enough to like them except your brothers. All perfect gentlemen and all really good looking. You guys are so lucky!"_ I watched as they all exchanged glances with each other. "Jenny, what do you think about our brother?" _"What? Which one?"_ "You know who we're talking about, don't try to deny it. We've all seen the way you look at each other. I think it's cute. You guys are perfect for each other_!" "Wait, are you talking about me and….Julian?"_ I looked at them with shock and they all nodded with big grins on their faces. "_What do you mean 'the way we look at each other'?" _They couldn't possibly know that I harbored a tiny crush on the only single Cullen. I was being really careful. I mean, what if they thought I was only hanging out with them to get closer to Julian? Oh god, they wouldn't think of me in that way I would hope. I'm not like some other girls. They didn't answer my question and kept looking at me. _"Uh, yeah, he's pretty decent but he's also your brother. Total no go zone for me. Right?"_ "Actually Jenny, we don't have a problem at all with you dating our brother. You're a good girl and you would definitely be good for him. Then when you guys get married, we can finally be sisters!" _"MARRIED? Who said anything about that. Plus it's a little early to be thinking about that. A lot early actually. I don't even know why I'm defending myself against all you crazies! Haha."_ "It's going to happen Jenny, trust me." Alice purred. I didn't like were this conversation had gone. Time to change the subject slightly. _"So I probably can't really ask you guys how each of you got together with your partners as you pretty much grew up with one another. So um, tell me, when did each of you realize you liked your supposed 'brother'?"_

The rest of the night was spent chatting and watching RomComs and eating candy. Well I was eating candy. The others just kept on feeding me with it. I don't even know when I passed out but I woke up suddenly a few hours later in one of the guest rooms not remembering how I got there. It felt like there was someone in the room watching me. I flicked on the bedside lamp and blinded myself in the process. Once I was able to open my eyes, I saw that the room was empty. I turned off the light and rolled over to get more sleep.

**JULIAN POV**

I didn't hear much from the girls in Alice's room. Just the occasional burst of laughter from them all and a squeal every now and then. Alice actually called me up to bring Jenny to bed. She didn't want to wake her up with her cold skin. I picked up Jenny and held her tight in my arms. She looked like a sleeping angel. I smiled and put her in one of the spare rooms. I watched her sleep for a while when she suddenly woke up. It was too dark in the room for her to see me but I could see her perfectly. She reached for the lamp and I turned on the spot, reappearing in my room. Whew! Close call. I was pretty tired by then so I climbed into bed myself and drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamt of clumsy angels and plates of spaghetti.


	7. The Morning After

Chapter 7

The morning after

**JENNY POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock on the beside table. 10am. What an awesome sleep in! I felt totally refreshed. I thought about how I got in this bed though. Someone must have carried me. I imagined the three girls all trying to carry my sleeping form down the stairs. Ridiculous! I couldn't see it happening. One of the guys must have picked me up. I lay in bed for a few minutes more before getting up and going to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and tried to fix my hair a little so it didn't look like a birds nest. I proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen for some brekkie, hoping to see the girls in there waiting for me.

The kitchen wasn't empty when I arrived and I got to perve a little on a shirtless Julian eating breakfast as I strolled around the corner, lean and slightly muscley with creamy white skin. He was a welcome site to start the day. I headed towards the cupboard with the bowls above the fridge. _"Hey"_ I said as I reached up to grab a bowl. Well tried to any way, they were about 2 inches away from me. Damn! I was just about to ask for help when a pair of arms came from behind me and got a bowl out. I could feel someone's chest against my back. I turned around and came face to with Julian. We looked at each other for a moment before he handed me the bowl. _"Thanks"._ I smiled at him and went to the kitchen table were I poured myself some lucky charms with milk. Julian finished his bowl at the kitchen bench and washed it in the sink. "The girls had breakfast earlier while you were asleep. They're told me to tell you to get ready and meet them in Alice's room." _"Oh OK. Do you know what we're doing today?"_ "Swimming at a lake not too far from here." He grinned and I finally saw his full smile for the first time. It was breathtaking. I had only been getting half smiles all week and I was addicted. Oh god, I'm crushing so hard on Alice's brother and he was going to see me in a bikini later. I thanked him and headed to the guest room for a shower.

I quickly shaved my legs, under my arms and my bikini line in the shower, toweled off and threw on a simple white summer dress and headed upstairs. Before I even knocked I was pulled into the room by Alice. "Jenny! What took you so long? We've been waiting forever!" _"Haha, sorry guys, I slept in. You should have come and woken me. Anyways, I need to go home and get a bikini. Julian said we're going to a lake later?"_ "Yeah, Lake Pleasant. You'll love it. It's gorgeous there. Anyways, let's go to yours now."

We all got in Rose's red convertible this time and headed to my place. They stayed in the car while I quickly ran up to room and deposited overnight bag. I rummaged through my closet for my new black bikinis, said a quick hello to Mark and my mum and headed back outside. Back at the Cullen's, we all changed into our bikini's. Alice was wearing a purple two piece with cute frills; Rose in a sexy red one piece with cutouts and Bella in a black monokini connected with a silver hoop at the front. I wore a strapless floral print two piece that had a white background. I bought it just before I moved.

The boys had already piled up in Emmett's Jeep and honked the horn impatiently. We all scrambled in but there weren't enough seats. I ended up perched on Julian's lap. I tried not to make a deal out of it. It was pretty awkward. Once we arrived everyone got out and the boys ran towards the water. I walked with the girls to a sandy spot on the bank where we laid our towels down and stripped off our clothes. I folded my dress up and got out some SPF 30+ suntan lotion. We oiled each other up and the girls laid back on their towels while I decided to go for a swim.

**JULIAN POV**

My brothers were throwing sand balls and wrestling with each other while I floated around thinking about Jenny on my lap in the car. She felt nice there. It felt like we were all one big family. The other guys went quiet and I turned to see what they were looking at. The girls were all taking off their clothes and oiling each other up with lotion. My eyes were trained on Jenny the whole time. Holy moly! What a body! Lightly tanned, toned body, perfect sized breasts. Oh god. I'm such a sleaze thinking about her body like that but I can't help it. Argh! She's coming over. I sink the lower half of my body into the water in case I get an erection.

I watch her interact with my brothers and I'm slightly jealous. Edward gives me a funny look while Emmett throws her over his shoulder and dunks her under the water. She's laughing as she comes back up and it makes me smile. She climbs on Emmett's shoulders and does a back flip off. She then re-emerges with a handful of sand and pegs it at jasper! He's in shock but recovers enough to duck under water and get his own sand. Edward and I watch Jenny trying to hide behind Emmett while he gets hit over and over again. Emmett charges at Jasper and dunks him under water and Jenny swims over to where I am. I don't notice her until someone grabs a hold of my ankle and I scream. Jenny suddenly appears in front of me laughing her head off. She smiles at me and floats onto her back. Her delicious body is spread out in front of me and I try to keep my eyes on her face. She has her eyes closed. I float on my back next to her and she takes my hand. We hold hands and just float for a while.

The other guys head in to see their girlfriends and it's now just Jenny and I. _"Do you ever get lonely? Being around couples all the time?"_ "Sometimes but now we have you so I probably will no longer be left out of couple activities." She stands up and looks down at me floating and smiles a small smile. I wonder what she's thinking about. I stand up and we study each other. I imagine her as my girlfriend. She's so perfect. A strong wind suddenly whips up and Jenny covered her arms from the cold. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, our foreheads touching as we continue looking at each other. It just felt so natural. Everything else just faded away and it was just us. Our breathing starts to deepen and our faces slowly inch closer. Jenny puts her hands on either side of my face and closes her eyes. I close mine too and lean forward. Our lips touch and a spark runs through us. Our mouths start moving together and I feel Jenny's tongue creep out to touch mine. Our kiss fills me with warmth and we start to kiss faster. More urgently. Jenny wraps her legs around me and I shift my hands to support her more. Our tongues dance and I am lost in ecstasy. After a few more moments we break apart and look at each other. Jenny unwraps her legs but still stays in my arms. She then lays her head on my chest and we stand there for a bit. I sneak a peak back to the shore and see my siblings all grinning at me. I smile and lay my head on hers; closing my eyes and soaking in our warmth. I had never felt happier.


	8. Learning

Chapter 8

Learning

**JENNY POV**

The car ride back from the lake was quiet. Everyone was exhausted. I fell asleep on Julian's lap and woke to find him tucking me into my own bed. We smiled at each other and he gave me a brief kiss on my forehead before leaving. I fell asleep again pretty quickly after that.

Sunday I spent hanging out with mum and mark at home just doing basic chores and catching up on home work. I spoke to Alice on the phone for a bit. She couldn't stop gushing about Julian and I. I don't think we are together officially yet. But I hope we do get there.

**JULIAN POV**

I woke on Monday to find myself covered in sweat. I had dreamt about this frozen place full of ice and snow and strong winds. Deformed creatures were calling my name and as my dream faded to black all I saw were eyes that looked like they were watching me. So much for wanting to dream of Jenny. Sigh. Jenny…my mind kept straying to her. Replaying the images of her in my arms, our kiss, her falling asleep on my lap. I really wanted to take things further but I didn't know how. I wasn't the type to get involved with girls. The ones at school are all vain airheads with their fake personalities and promiscuous nature. I want someone smart, charming, witty, beautiful naturally and down to earth and this seems to be Jenny all in one.

I get up to have a shower and when I come back to my room I can see some of my clothes set out for me and a note from Alice telling me not to mess things up with Jenny.

On my way out of the house to the car I stop and pick a white and pink Lilly from Esme's garden for Jenny. I know Esme won't mind. I hope into Edward's Volvo and Emmett and Jasper give me strange looks. I see Edward smiling at me from the rear view mirror. I know he is reading my mind.

In the car park at school I see Jenny and my sisters all waiting for us. We get out and I give Jenny the Lilly. Her face lights up and she quickly pulls me into a hug. I see Emmett and Jasper being berated by their girl friends for not getting them flowers too. Bella and Edward just laugh. She's never really been the one to care for those kinds of things. Jenny releases me and we smile at each other before walking with the others towards our lunch table. I can see everyone is looking at Jenny and her flower and then looking at me. I keep my head down. Not because I'm ashamed, but because I'm still a bit shy when it comes to attention. Jenny and I sit next to each other and we both reach for each others hands under the table. I've got a funny feeling in my stomach again like I have butterflies in there. We hold hands and make small conversation until the bell rings signaling the start of the school day. We say goodbye and I watch her leave with the girls for Drama class.

**JENNY POV**

Our drama teacher Mrs. Carter advises us we will be learning Romeo and Juliet and then performing it for the school at the end of the semester. We do auditions and Mrs. Carter assigns us our roles. I end up being Juliet while Tom Locke gets the role of Romeo. He grins at me and I smile back. He's handsome but all I do is compare him to Julian in my mind. He's so different from Julian. Brown hair with hazel eyes flecked with green; tall, muscular and the high school jock. He would be someone I was normally interested in but now that I've found Julian, I don't see myself ever liking anyone else again.

We practice the scene where Romeo kisses Juliet. I wasn't expecting Tom to actually kiss me and when he did, I gave in as it was part of my role and I would have to get used to it. Even more so, I wasn't expecting to see Julian watching it from the door way. I opened my eyes and saw that he had a funny look on his face which quickly turned to defeat before he turned around and walked away just as the bell rang for morning tea. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out after him but he seemed to have disappeared out of thin air. Tears started to swell in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Alice, Rose and Bella all hugged me then linked arms with me and lead me to our table. Alice went and bought me some food. She got me chocolate, a mini pizza and some strawberry milk. Julian never came to lunch and it made me even sadder. I had ruined something that was just starting between us. I shouldn't have kissed Tom back. It should have been a quick peck on the lips.

After school I headed home and went straight out the back of my house to the stream with my Lilly in hand. I sat on a boulder and cried for a while until the sounds of nature soothed me and calmed me down. I felt some arms wrap around me from behind and I let out a small sob. Julian pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me?" He then kissed me below my ear and on my neck. His mouth felt soft and his breath was hot on my skin. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder and I put my hands over his. We sat like that for a little while before I turned my head towards his. He kissed me short and sweet and I kissed him back. I turned my body in his direction and straddled him as our kissing heated up. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could toward me. His arms wound around me tighter and he put his hands under the back of my top. His skin was warm and I tangled on hand in his hair as he rubbed his hands against my back and sides. He broke our kiss and started kissing my cheek and made a trail down the side of my neck then across my collarbones and back up the other side. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as he repeated the process back the other way. I was getting all hot and I felt myself becoming damp in my panties. I brought his face back up to kiss me and our tongues danced together. I felt something hardening in his pants and it excited me. We broke apart soon after, both panting for air and looked at each other with lust filled eyes. "We better go now Jenny, it's getting dark." Sure enough the sun had just set and the air had gotten cooler. We stood up and I grabbed my Lilly. We both straightened our hair and clothes before holding hands and heading back towards my house. He kissed me on my porch chastely but it had me wanting more. He melted into the darkness. I slowly made my way upstairs and flopped back onto my bed. My mind and heart full of Julian.

**JULIAN POV**

I materialized back into my room and stripped off and headed to the shower. My body was worked up from our make out session and I replayed it in my mind as I stroked myself to release. Weirdly enough I first dreamt of the barren ice landscape and deformed men again instead of Jenny. But slowly that dream slowly morphed into Jenny and I making love by the stream in the candlelight. I slept peacefully until morning.

The next day at school I met Jenny in the car park and strode over quickly to her. My brothers and sisters went on without us to our table. We hugged and I pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and took hold of my hand. I guess we were making it official today. I whispered into her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" _"Yes."_ I grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. We strode hand in hand into the canteen. This time I kept my head held high as everyone looked at us. I could hear them whispering to each other and saw their shocked faces. 'Julian doesn't date. What a lucky guy. She's not even that pretty.' Nothing they said would be able to wipe the smile of our faces. Our family was grinning and began congratulating us when we sat down. Alice started talking about organizing a quadruple date for the school holidays. Something about camping or going to a retreat out of town for a few days. Jenny rested her head against my shoulder as we listened to the others make plans and decide on what we should do.


	9. Plans

**JENNY POV**

Everyone had finished eating their lunch were now waiting for the bell to signal our next class. Alice was finalising our holiday plans while we all sat and listened. _"Ok guys, the plan is set, we are going to Kettle Falls for two weeks! There is heaps of stuff there to do like hiking, canoeing, fishing, sunbaking on the beach and swimming__. __We will leave Forks next Friday morning at 7am. Jenny, all us girls need to organise a shopping date pronto!"._ Alice was a little ball of energy that was pretty much bouncing around in excitement for the holidays. Her excitement was contagious and I couldn't help but smile too. I couldn't wait to spend more time with Julian and his family!

Julian walked me home and went to my bedroom. Julian had never been in my house before so I showed him around and gave him a quick tour. He stopped to look at almost every photo of me in our lounge room before I dragged him upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door and we both went and sat on my double bed. It was a bit awkward at first as we were holding hands but sitting a bit apart from each other but Julian slowly inched his way over to my side as I stared at him, and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I looked into his impossibly blue eyes and noticed he was smiling at me. I blushed and turned my head away...this boy was way too gorgeous for me! I felt Julian snuggle a little closer and put his arms around my waist._ "You're beautiful, please don't hide." _he whispered_._ I sucked in my breath as he then pulled down the sleeve of top and began to place kisses on my shoulder and up my neck. He began to nibble on my ear lobe and I let out a small moan. He chuckled. I placed my hands on top of his and tilted my neck to the side to grant him more access...no one had ever done this to me before and it felt amazing. I wasn't going to stop him from slowly torturing me when my phone buzzed with a text. It was my mum asking me what I wanted for dinner as she was currently grabbing some groceries. This brought us back to reality and we both sighed. I knew my mother would come home soon and she would not be happy if she found Julian in my bedroom.

I started to pull away and went to stand up when Julian tugged on one of my hands and pulled me back down onto the bed, half on top of him. He smiled up at me from my bed and my breath hitched again. His body was so warm, yet firm beneath me. My heart started thumping like crazy and I think he felt it too. _"She wont be home for at least ten minutes"_ he reassured me. I started leaning more forward while his arms locked around me. I closed my eyes at the last second just before our lips met.

It started off slowly and then we started gaining momentum. We kissed like crazy as he moved himself further up on the bed. I started to climb on the bed as well and ended up straddling him. His hands moved to my hips while mine moved to either side of his head while we kissed madly. I felt something growing in his pants just like the other day. I felt myself getting hot and tingly down below. I wanted some kind of release but didn't know exactly what. Julian suddenly pulled my hips down harder on to him while he pushed up slightly and I felt his hardness against my vagina. It felt so good... and I wanted more. He rolled us over so that he was now on top and continued to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away from my mouth as we both struggled for air and he started on my neck again. His hands rubbed up and down the side of my body while mine tangled in his snow white hair. He pushed against me again and I spead my legs a little more granting him some better access. One more rub from the hardness in his pants had my crotch tingling and feeling wet. I moaned and he did it again. I wrapped my legs around his waist in a natural reaction while we dry humped on my bed. A car slammed outside and Julian flew off the bed. I sat up quickly and fixed my hair and clothes. I looked out the window and saw my mum unloading the groceries out of the car. I grabbed Julian and we rushed down the stairs together. _"Quick, I'll let you out the back and when she comes into the kitchen, I'll distract her so you can leave."_ We stopped by my back door and I quickly kissed him on the lips and pushed him out. I shut the door and tried to slow my breathing. I then walked out to kitchen and got a glass of water. I few seconds later my mum walked in and started putting the groceries down. _"Jenny, hun, can you please just grab the last few bags from the car?"_ _"Sure mum."_ I ran outside and did a quick survey and couldn't see Julian anywhere. I hope that meant he got home alright. I walked back inside with the last few bags of groceries and then headed back upstairs to my bedroom. I flopped back on my bed and grinned like an idiot while thinking about my afternoon with Julian. My phone buzzed with a text and I excitedly picked it up.

_Thanks for an amazing afternoon. _

_can't wait to see you tomorrow! _

_sleep well beautiful. _

_- J_

I squealed with delight and quickly typed back.

_I had an amazing time too. see you tomorrow Julian! Jenny x_

I closed my eyes and smiled a little bit more before heading down stairs to help mum with dinner.


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10

Dreams

**JULIAN POV**

I spun on the spot just a few seconds after Jenny closed the door on me and re-appeared a few metres from my house. I laughed at the whole situation. She was so cute thinking we would get busted. I wish I could have spent more time with her but I am kind of glad her mum came home when she did. I wasn't quite ready to go that far with Jenny yet. Not because I didn't want to...half of it was because I was pretty sure Jenny wasn't ready either and the other half was because I had no idea what to do! I walked inside the foyer and said hello to everyone even though I couldn't see them. I know they would hear me anyway due to their super sensitive hearing. I entered my room and saw a note on my pillow- _Not yet._ I sighed. Thanks Alice and Edward...absolutely no secrets in this house what so ever! I laid on my back on the bed and pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Jenny. She replied a few second after and I smiled. I replayed our afternoon in my mind and felt myself starting to strain against my pants. I was still pretty worked up from what had happened with Jenny and the images weren't helping. I decided to take a shower to clean up and take care of my problem. I couldn't wait till our family holiday!

The rest of the school week went pretty quickly. I didn't get to hang with Jenny much as she had after school rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet. I watched her rehearsals secretly from the side of the stage at school. Hidden by the darkness. Tom was always trying to flirt with her and show off his muscles at every moment possible. It made me want to be sick. Jenny on the other hand was completely oblivious to the way he was acting towards her. She kept to her script and kept it professional at all times. Between scenes she would smile to herself when she thought no one was looking. I always wanted to know what she was thinking about in those moments. I hoped she was thinking of me. I didn't get to see her much on Saturday either as the girls banded together and went on a huge shopping spree to prepare for our upcoming trip. Seriously, what else is there left to buy? We already had all the camping gear and enough clothes and food to last us a life time thanks to Alice but she wouldn't let me get one word in when I tried to protest. _"Seriously Julian, Jenny might not have everything necessary for a two week camping trip! And you get to see her every day so let us have our fun! She's our friend too!"_ is what she said. Ugh, way to guilt trip me Alice...They ended up having a slumber party at our house this evening after a day of shopping and I only saw Jenny when she stumbled down the stairs on her way to the guest room around midnight, half asleep. She almost fell down the stairs but I quickly caught her and carried her the rest of the way. She snuggled against me and didn't want me to let go when I tried to tuck her in. She was so pure and innocent and sweet. I vowed to myself I would try to protect that innocence for as long as possible, even if that meant no more wild makeout sessions. She was still cuddling my arm at the moment and I decided to sit on the edge of her bed and just watch her sleep for a little bit. I stroked her hair, arms and back softly. She seemed to like this and smile in her sleep. What I would do to be able to see what she was dreaming about...

Jenny finally relaxed enough that I was able to remove my arm. I kissed her on the head and slipped out of the room and upstairs. I went to bed not much later seeing as I had nothing else to do.

I felt sunshine on my skin and opened my eyes. I don't know how I got here but I was lying in some kind of field surrounded by tall, honey coloured grass. The sky was an amazing blue above me. I watched a few fluffy white clouds roll by before I decided to get up. I heard my name being called while I dusted off the back of my jeans and looked around. Jenny was running towards me with a huge grin and outstretched arms. She was wearing a strapless pale yellow floral dress. Her skin glowed and her hair was spun gold, flowing in the breeze as she ran. I opened my arms as she jumped and wrapped her legs around me. I spun her around and she squealed with delight before I hugged her close. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I put her down. _"Me? What are you doing here? This is my dream!"_ Wait...what? "Your dream? You mean you dreamed me up?" _"No, well I was thinking about you but I didn't dream you into this field. I dreamt of riding a white horse through empty country fields in the sunlight. I miss the sun and dry heat, you never see it in Forks and it's always so cold and wet there. Then I got off to give my horse a break and you popped up out of the grass."_ "Weird...are you sure?"_ "YES! I'll prove it to you."_ Jenny held out her hand and we watched as a rosy red apple appeared on her palm. She whistled to her horse who trotted over and ate the apple happily from her hand. Suddenly a black horse appeared from no where and trotted up to us. _"See? I wouldn't be able to do that if it wasn't my dream. Here's a horse for you too! Now we can ride together."_ She smiled at me and then climbed up onto her horses back. She made it look so easy. She watched as I struggled to climb onto my horses back. Jenny winked and some reins appeared on both our horses. _"I hope you don't mind riding bareback."_ She grinned and gave a little kick of her heel on the side of her horse while clicking her tongue. Her horse started trotting off. "Wait! I've never riden a horse before!" I yelled. My horse just stood there. I tried to copy what Jenny had done but with no luck. Jenny looked back over her shoulder and clicked her tongue again. _"Come Beauty."_ She said and away my horse went. I held the reins for dear life!

We rode for a little while in the sunlight, just chatting and taking in the view. The best view so far was Jenny. I still couldn't believe that I was in her dream but I wasnt going to say anything. I know it couldn't possibly be my dream. It was too girly. We started heading off towards a big shady tree in the distance. When we arrived, we dismounted our horses and let them roam around in the shade. Jenny looked at the ground infront of her and soft green grass sprung up and surrounded the tree. Next a blanket appeared and a picnic basket. _"Join me?"_ She said before kneeling next to the basket and opening its lid. I sat down while she passed me a sandwhich and a bottle of cold OJ. She pulled out the same for her and we ate in silence. It felt funny to be eating in a dream. Actually, it just felt funny in general. Like we were on a date but a dream date. I didn't mind though. After our lunch Jenny pushed the basket aside and crawled closer. She laid down and patted the space next to her. I laid down and we held hands and looked up at the tree branches. It was very nice and relaxing. We chatted some more and then Jenny started to doze off. The dream then started to disintergrate around me and I was swallowed into darkness. It started to get colder and lighter and then I was surrounded by snow, ice and strong winds. It was hard to see much around me at all. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest. I walked forward for a little while but still couldn't see anything. Suddenly someone grabbed my ankle and I fell forward onto my face. The last thing I heard was a male voice chuckling behind me before everything started to fade into black again.

I woke up abruptly no the floor of my bedroom. I was still cold which was strange as it was summer and I didn't have my aircon on at all last night. What a weird night!

I got up off the floor, stretched and trudged down stairs for some water before breakfast. I found Jenny sitting out on our porch with Alice drinking some tea. I got my water and headed out to greet them. I sat behind Jenny and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her cheek a few times while Alice cooed at how cute we were together before leaving us alone. "Good morning gorgeous." _"Morning J."_ "Sleep well? any nice dreams?" _"Ahuh, you and me went and rode horses in the country side before having a picnic. Don't you remember?"_ "Uhh, yeah I do but how is it even possible that we could be in the same dream together?"_ "I don't know J but I had a great time. It was like a date."_ Jenny smiled back at me and then snuggled into my chest a bit. "I promise our first real awake date will be better." I whispered in her ear. She looked back at me and kissed me on the lips before resting her head against my shoulder. _"And when will that be J?"_ "Soon my princess, soon."


	11. Kettle Falls

Chapter 11

Kettle Falls

**JENNY POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I slapped the off button on my alarm and stretched. Friday was finally here! The day we leave for Kettle falls. I stretched and rolled out of bed. I did a few morning stretches to get the blood pumping and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I had spent most of the prior evening shaving all the appropriate areas, and packing my bag. I put on my clothes for the day. Some faded denim short shorts, a white singlet and some black high cut Converse shoes. I threw up my hair in a messy high ponytail with a long black ribbon and put my sunnies on top of my head. I lugged my stuff downstairs where I found my mum cooking me some breakfast in the kitchen. _"You got everything hun? Don't forget sunscreen and insect repellant. Oh and your tooth brush. Here's some bacon and eggs with toast to start your big day! You take care out there ok?"_ _"Yeah mum, I've got it all. Thanks. I will."_ Mark strode into the kitchen then and mum handed him a plate of breakfast and some juice as well and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Good morning baby." "Morning darl."_ Gross...adult affection. I finished my food just as Alice texted me telling me they were on their way. I kissed mum on the cheek and ran upstairs to quickly brush my teeth.

There was a knock on my door a few minutes later and I rushed down the stairs. _"I got it! Love you guys, bye!"_ I grabbed my bags, opened the door and threw my arms around Julian who was waiting just outside. He smelt so nice and his hair was still a little wet from the shower. _"Hi."_ I said in his ear._ "Hey there pretty."_ He said back before pulling away to look at me. We both had this big goofy grins on our face. This trip was going to be awesome! Julian picked up my bag from inside the door and I followed him to the car. Or truck, I should say. He opened a door for me and helped hoist me up inside before he put my bag in the back with everyone else's and then joined me in the back seat. I said hello to everyone in the car. Alice advised me we were going to meet Edward, Bella and Jasper there later and that they went ahead to set up camp. They just had some stuff to take care of before hand. _"Buckle up Jen."_ Emmett said. Then we were off. Alice was pretty much bouncing around in the seat next to me and talking about a hundred miles per hour to everyone in the car. I leant against Julian and reached for his hand. I must have dozed off around 3pm as the next thing I remember was someone trying to talk to me.

_"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."_ Julian whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly to see that everyone was already out of the car and unloading the bags. _"Mmmmm...help me out of the car J?"_ I asked sleepily._ "K."_ Julian got out of the car and put his arms around me and lifted me out. It was late afternoon now. I stretched a bit and we both went to get our bags from the pile on the ground._ "We're leaving our car here and hiking a few miles to the most amazing spot. Hope thats ok?" "Of course Alice." "Great lets go!"_ Emmett said as he shut the back of his Jeep and hoisted about 6 large bags onto his back with ease before heading towards some trees and a small trail not far from the car park. Julian picked up my bag and his and walked forward after Emmett. Rosalie and Alice linked arms with me and we followed along behind giggling and telling the boys just how manly they were carrying all our big heavy bags!

We walked for just over half an hour when the trees suddenly cleared and we came out to a small clearing near the river. Four tents had already been set up, spread around the area and a small fire had been started. Julian led us over to a tent closest to the river and we put our stuff inside. _"Hope it's ok if we share tents." "Uh, sure J."_ I said nervously. I had never shared a tent with a boy let alone slept next to one. Especially one I really liked. He smiled and took my hand and we walked for a bit along the river bank. The stars had started to come out and the moon was rising in the distance. We stopped Julian hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. _"Thank you for coming." "Glad to be here."_ I said with a smile. My tummy had butterflies already knowing I was going to be spending the night alone with Julian. It was going to be hard trying to keep things from getting too far. We could barely keep our hands off each other and our makeout sessions were already so intense. I shivered with delight which Julian mistook for me being cold. _"Come on, lets go say hi to everyone and sit by the fire. I'm starving and I am sure you are too. Dinner should be done soon."_ We walked back to the fire and sat down on some logs surrounding it. There was a wire grill set up on top of the fire with some parcels of alfoil wrapped food on top. Everyone soon joined us around the fire and we all just chatted about little things. Mostly school,the play I was in, people in our grade, plans for the future and activities for us while we were here. Julian and I got our food first and took me to a large flat rock near the river so we could eat privately and watch the moon rise. He lit some small citronella candles and placed them in front of us so we had our own little fire that would deter mosquitos. We ate mostly in silence, talking occasionally. A few hours later everyone started calling out goodnight. Julian helped me up a little while later and we went back to our tent to get changed.

We both stood inside the tent awkwardly looking at each other while holding our pajamas. Julian offered to get changed outside and slipped out of the tent but didn't zip up the doors. I began to slip off my shoes, then my shorts and slowly peeled my singlet off. I unclipped my bra and slid on my pajama shorts. I seemed to have misplaced my pajama top and turned around to see where it was. I heard a gasp and my hands flew up to cover my chest! I saw a flash of white pass the slightly open tent flap and then I spotted my pajama top hiding under my dirty clothes right at my feet. I quickly scooped it up and threw it over my head. _"Julian..? You can come in now."_


	12. What happens in a tent

Chapter 12

What happens in a tent

**JULIAN POV**

OH MY GOD!I just saw Jenny's boobs! I had just finished changing clothes and Edward had let me know everyone was going hunting for the night so no one would be able to hear us if things got a bit heavy. Thank god for that! Anyway, I thought Jenny might have finished changing by then so I peeked into the tent. What I saw completely caught me off guard. Jenny standing in the tent; looking around. Her arms by her side; the small lamp in the tent reflecting off her skin. Her tall, lean, lightly tanned body. Her perfect breasts; firm and just the right size with little rosy nipples. I gasped at the sight and Jenny must have heard me because her arms flew to her chest just as I ducked out of sight. _"Julian..? You can come in now."_ Oh man, this is so embarrasing. Now she's going to think I'm a perve. Even if she is my girlfriend. It also doesn't help that I am now aroused. Let's just hope she doesn't look down. I ducked into the tent and zipped it up. Still not looking at her, I apologised. _"I am so sorry Jenny. I thought you had finished changing. I should of asked before I was about to come in. I didn't see much! Promise!" "Oh... It's ok Julian. You are my boyfriend. You were bound to see them eventually."_ Wow. She said that so casually. I looked up at her face but she was still blushing. So was I. I smiled at her to ease the tension and walked over to her. _"You're so beautiful. Did you know that?"_ She smiled and all the nerves were gone. I reached up and undid the bow in her hair and watched her hair fall free around her shoulders. _"There. Perfect."_ I opened my arms and she stepped into them for a hug. I kissed her on her forhead and nose before kissing her on the lips lightly. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and kissed me back. We kissed some more while I pulled her down onto our sleeping bags. I reached over and turned off the lamp quickly before kissing her again. This time more deeply.

I pushed Jenny onto her back slowly while slowly nudging her legs open with my knees so I was between them. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer so that I was on top of her. Our tongues danced together while we struggled to go without air. We broke apart panting and I started to kiss down her neck. Jenny ran her fingers through my hair while trying to catch her breath. I continued kissing down her neck and across her collarbones. She didn't stop me when I started kissing further down her chest, down to her stomach. I sat back on my knees and ran my hands over stomach and up the side of her body. _"Is this ok?"_ She nodded and sat up. I paused with my hands on her thighs. _"Take this off?"_ I nodded and lifted my arms as she took off my shirt. Tossing it aside, she climbed onto my lap and tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled my face to hers. My fingers went around her waist and dipped under her pajama singlet. I ran my hands over her silky skin slowly going higher and stopped just under her breasts. _"It's ok Julian. You can touch me." _I ran my hands up and onto her breasts. So soft and warm. Jenny; momentarily distracted by the new feeling, went back to kissing me full force. I massaged them with my hands; ran my thumbs over her raised nipples. She moaned and ground her hips on my lap which caused me to moan in return. I grapped her top and pulled it over her head and touched her again. Jenny tipped her head back thrusting her chest into my face. I latched onto one of her nipples with my mouth and sucked and teased it with my tongue. Jenny's fingers tugged harder on my hair but I barely noticed the pain. After a few more minutes Jenny climbed off my lap and laid down, pulling me with her. We lay on sides facing each other. Our bodies and hands touching each other; learning, exploring. Tongues dancing. Heavy breathing. Jenny pulled away and hitched a leg over my hip, rolling me onto my back, climbing on top. I was aroused and she could feel me between her thighs. Her hands on my chest for support, she rocked forward on her hips. We both moaned loudly at the feeling. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder while pushing up at the same time with every rock forward she did on me. Jenny got faster and faster and our breathing got louder as we started to become out of breath. A few minutes later Jenny tensed and scrunched her face up slightly while letting out a small scream. At the sight of this I felt my own release shoot through, into my pajama pants. Jenny shakily climbed off my lap and collapsed onto the sleeping bag next to me. _"Wow..." "Yeah, Wow Jenny." _We were both lost for words. Panting in the darkness of our tent. What an experience. No wonder my siblings couldn't keep their hands off each other. If we had this much fun doing simple foreplay, I couldn't imagine finally losing it. Jenny sat up and felt around for her pajama top. Once locating it, she put it back on, laid down and snuggled into my side. _"Goodnight J."_ She said and kissed my cheek._ "Goodnight Angel."_ So exhausted from travelling all day and what had just happened with Jenny, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep almost instantly...


End file.
